Efectos Colaterales
by ValkyrieBooks
Summary: Siempre, siempre, hay que hacerse cargo de los efectos colaterales. EvanXAngella KentinXHina


**Los personajes y trama principal le pertenecen a Beemove y a ChiNoMiko del juego otome Corazón de Melón. Todos los créditos por sus personajes a ellos.**

* * *

_ Siempre, siempre, hay que hacerse cargo de los efectos colaterales._

Hina era una persona de mucha paciencia, infinita paciencia.

Tanta como para aguantar doble turno atendiendo a clientes insoportables e indecisos, soportar a Clemence y su trato a veces un poco inhumano provocado por sus celos, incluso soportar las malas frases de coqueteo barato y cliché de Hyun durante horas.

Pero, por alguna razón, esa paciencia se agotaba fácilmente cuando tenía que presenciar escenas como la que se desarrollaba nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

¡¿CUANDO PODRÍA TENER UNA REUNIÓN NORMAL ENTRE AMIGOS SIN QUE ESOS DOS SE PELEARAN?!

Y es que el orangután de Evan tenía que salir con una de las suyas y provocar a Angella, encima, la otra loca que le seguía el juego aun cuando sabía que él lo hacía para molestarla.

Hina había estado tan ilusionada ese día, después de cinco años, Ania Reese, una vieja compañera del instituto que se había mudado a Estados Unidos por una beca universitaria volvería a la ciudad.

Había invitado a todos sus viejos compañeros a una reunión con la intención de preparar el terreno para su llegada dentro de unos días.

Cupido como solía podía ser Hina, lo había hecho con un motivo oculto detrás de su espalda. Por alguna razón que no entendía, Kentin decía que su plan era una mala idea.

Bha, él no sabía nada del amor.

Hina, aun recordaba las miradas de amor que su shipp favorito del instituto se profesaban, y aun guardaba el dolor de nunca haberlos visto concretarse a causa de sus dudas e inseguridades. Así que ahora que por fin los tendría en la misma ciudad y en la misma habitación no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad perfecta de arrojarlos el uno a los brazos del otro. La idea, era aprovechar la velada para pedir la ayuda de Rosa, Alexy, Priya y Angella pero…

–"¡Cuantas veces debo decírtelo!"

–"¡Acaso me crees estúpida, te vi mirándola!"

–"¡¿Y cómo es que se supone que lo sabes si ni siquiera estabas ahí?!"

–"¡AJA! Entonces admites que si lo hiciste"

La fémina ya tenía migraña de tantos gritos, y viendo la cara de los demás ellos estaban igual. ¡Y solo habían estado en el departamento 20 minutos!

–"¿Por qué no vamos poniendo la mesa?" –Susurro Kentin en su oído–. "Quizá la comida calme a las bestias"

–"Creo que es una excelente idea" –intervino Rosa llevándose a Alexy y Priya con ella a la cocina antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

–"Pero….aún falta Nathaniel"

–"Que él llegue cuando tenga que llegar, necesito comida si voy a tener que aguantar a esos dos por una eternidad" –expreso con hastió Armin.

Decidieron dejarlos solos mientras ellos preparaban lo demás, ni siquiera entendían cuál era la razón de la discusión ahora.

* * *

Angella sentía que su parpado estaba latiendo. Era un clara señal de que su enojo estaba llegando a niveles estratosferas, pero al parecer, su novio aun no parecía ser capaz de relacionar una cosa con la otra.

Aun tenía grabado en sus retinas, el momento en que llego al departamento buscando un poco de dulzura y descubrió la asquerosa imagen frente a ella.

Él decía que era mentira, pero si eso fuera cierto, no habría adoptado una postura tan relajada para defenderse. ¡Y es que el muy carbón encima tenía esa sonrisita de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro de gorila subdesarrollado!

–"No me tomes por estúpida ¡Sé perfectamente que lo hiciste a propósito!"

–"Ang, amor, te amo pero esto es ridículo"

–"¡Ahora me estas llamando ridícula"  
–"¿Qué? No pongas palabras que no dije en mi boca"

* * *

Hina acababa de recibir el mensaje de Nathaniel diciendo que estaba subiendo y ella le dijo que simplemente entrara, la puerta estaba abierta. Fuera de la cocina, los gritos continuaban, así que decidida, se secó las manos en el delantal y marcho con la intención de parar la estúpida pelea.

Sin embargo…. Hina sintió que vio todo en cámara lenta.

–"¡Aquí te va tu dulzura!" –chilló Angella arrojando el caro jarrón de porcelana china que había comprado ese mismo día y que le había costado todo el sueldo de los últimos cuatro meses.

–"¡Mi jarrón!"

Al sentir el grito de la castaña, los demás se apresuraron al salón justo para presenciar como la pieza de fina porcelana voló por los aires, sobrepasando la cabeza de Evan que logró agacharse justo tiempo, para ir a estrellarse en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

Puerta que en ese momento se estaba abriendo.

–"Ho…"

–"¡Nathaniel cuidado!"

El rubio se arrojó al suelo precipitadamente al ver el proyectil dirigiéndose en su dirección, finalmente impactando en la pared del pasillo.

Un silencio incomodo llenó la atmósfera, Kentin se apresuró a tratar de tranquilizar a su novia, que en ese momento tenía el rostro tan rojo que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento, y eso, fue exactamente lo que pasó.

–"¡Suficiente!" –gritó, todos los presentes sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica los atravesara. Ciertamente no era lo mejor hacer enojar a Hina–"¡Lo único que quería era una estúpida reunión normal entre amigos, pero con ustedes dos es siempre lo mismo! Estoy harta, lo único que hacen es pelear todo el tiempo y nosotros tenemos que soportarlos, hasta aquí llego mi paciencia. ¡Acabas de romper un jarrón chino que compre esta mañana y que me costó los últimos cuatro sueldos de mi trabajo!"

–"Lo siento muc…."

–"¡No quiero unas disculpas, quiero que me paguen todo lo que sus estúpidas peleas me deben"

–"Espera ¿Qué?"

–"Ya me oíste simio super-crecido, ambos me deben mucho dinero por cada cosa que han roto con sus peleas"

–"Pero si lo único roto es el jarrón" –dijo confundida Angella.

–"¡No! También me deben el dinero por de los platos que me rompiste en la casa de Rosa hace tres semanas cuando nos quedamos a dormir y te enteraste que la cara de morsa había ido a un bar sin avisarte, y también Evan me debes el dinero por las cosas que rompiste aquí estando ebrio hace cuatro noches cuando Angella no te contestaba el teléfono y creíste que te estaba engañando con su compañero de estudio. Y eso sin mencionar ¡Los cuadros que me rompiste con un portazo, de la pelea que tuvieron antes de empezar a salir oficialmente!"

–"¡¿Qué?!" –grito Evan indagando–. "Pero si esa vez lo único roto fue mi nariz."

–"¡A nadie le importa tu nariz, yo quiero mi dinero!"

Después del reto de Hina y que la pareja explosiva quedaran sin dinero, todos se sentaron a comer, fue entonces cuando Armin se acordó.

–"A todo esto… ¿Cuál fue la razón de la pelea ahora?" –pregunto con curiosidad, sin darse cuenta de que acaba de reiniciar la discusión.

–"¡Angella está loca!"

–"¡Evan se comió la última porción de la tarta de fresas que compré!"

* * *

**Esta historia surgió en el grupo después de varias semanas escuchando a Hina quejándose porque Angella le rompió los cuadros que con tanto amor había puesto para decorar el departamento de Kentin, Angella no dejaba de echarle la culpa a Evan y entre risas y suposiciones surgió esto.**

**Ahora Hina estaba furiosa por lo del jarrón y de verdad exigió un pago por los daños efectuados a "SU CASA", (ya me cansé de decirle que es el departamento de Kentin, que ella duerme en los dormitorios, pero ella insiste que si es la casa de su novio entonces es su casa JAJAJJA) **

**Lo sé, es un grupo muy raro pero las amo así como son.**

**Por otro lado, habrán notado que al principio mencioné a una tal "Ania Reese" y sobre Hina queriéndola unir con alguien desde el instituto. Bueno, Ania es mi Sucrette y mi ruta sale en mi perfil.**

**La razón de por qué la nombré, es porque mis historias de CDM están todas conectadas de alguna forma, y particularmente empecé a trabajar en una historia larga con mi ruta, y poco a poco voy a ir introduciendo diferentes personajes.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Valkyrie fuera.**


End file.
